Mine
by Vampira Roja
Summary: Inu Yasha's thoughts on how he feels about Kagome


DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inu Yasha.  
  
  
  
Mine By Vampira Roja:  
  
Mine, mine, mine. She's mine. No matter what happens, she's always mine.  
  
She's mine. She just doesn't know it yet. Everything that she thinks she owns is mine, because I own her. Everyone she cares deeply about, Sango, Miroku, Shippo Kaede, her family, they're all my concern 'cause I own her.  
  
Her so-called friends are an annoyance. They keep trying to make her even more late then she usually is, and that isn't acceptable. They want to keep her, keep her from me. Well I have some news for them; she fucking belongs to me! They can't have her; I won't let anyone have her except me! Not even her family. She's mine and mine alone!  
  
She's mine, even though she doesn't know it yet. She will soon though. I'll make her see, make her understand that she belongs to me. I own her. She'll understand that soon. I'll prove it to her; just like I've been doing. But I won't hold back anymore. I won't let her keep up her illusion that she belongs to no one. She belongs to me.  
  
She's mine, and I'll make her see that by always keeping her close, never letting her stray far from my sight and out of shouting range. No. Not even that far. She has to stay closer to me. She has to stay where I can see her. I have to see her, 'cause she's mine. I have to protect her.  
  
Even though she may not see it now, I'll make it clear she belongs to me. She's my mate, even if we haven't mated yet. All right, so she's my future mate. The point is that I'm going to be her first and last, and when I do take her, she'll have no doubt what so ever to whom she belongs to! That's right. I know she's a virgin. She doesn't have to worry about anything though, 'cause I'll take care of her. No matter what happens, she'll always belong to me and I'll always protect her. Mine.  
  
She's mine, and when we mate, I'll give her a pup. The pup will be ours, but also all mine 'cause of the little fact that everything she owns is mine. 'Cause I'm her future mate. No one else shall touch her. When I take her I'll mark her as mine so there's no doubt in anyone's mind who she belongs to. I'll posses her just as I do now. She will bear my pups, will be the mother of my puppies, will be my one and only mate, and I hers. Mine.  
  
She's mine, but I won't take her now. She's not ready, but when she is, make no mistake about it: I'll be the one to take her innocence, the one to posses her wholly in body, heart, mind, and soul, the one to mark her as mine and give her pups, the one to own her. Actually, I already own her heart, mind, and soul. All that's left is her body. She will be mine! She is mine. Mine.  
  
She's mine! Yes, I know I'm a possessive bastard. Feh! Like I give a fucking rat's ass. She's mine! Mine! Do you hear me? Mine. My bitch, my future mate, mine! And if anyone so much as even touches a hair on her body the wrong way, they'll answer to me. And believe me, it won't be a walk in the park for them. However, it will be a nice way to let out my frustrations for me. If they touch her, I'll break every bone in their fucking puny body! That's a fucking promise!  
  
She's mine. She has been since we first met. I know I don't act like I care sometimes, but that's only to keep her safe and to toughen her up. If she's going to be my mate, she's going to have to be able to take all kinds of shit from different people. Although that doesn't mean that I won't be there to protect her from it. That also doesn't mean that if she doesn't toughen out, she won be my mate. Ha. No fucking chance! She's my future mate, and I will have her. Me. No one else. She's mine.  
  
She'll make a great mother.  
  
No matter what's going to happen to us, I'll protect her, 'cause she's mine. Mine! Mine, mine, mine, mine, Mine! Mine and no one else's. Mine! My mate, my Kagome. Mine.  
  
  
  
Vampira Roja  
  
  
  
Author's note: So, what do you all think? I wasn't sure a out the rating, so I hope it's appropriate. Please notify me if it isn't. Also, please give me some feedback, and please review this story. I know I'm not a very good writer, and I know that my writing needs a lot of work. It would be very helpful to me if you would review this story, told me what you thought of it, told me what you liked, what you didn't like, some suggestions and how you think I can improve. Or, if you just want to be quick about it, please just review and say, "I liked it," or "I hated it!" Flames are all right I guess, but only if they contain constructive criticism. Thank you for reading this story. I hope to post another story for you readers to read soon. Until then, hasta luego! 


End file.
